Birthday Presents
by SeraphimeRising
Summary: Asteria and Pansy have been planning to make Pansy's and Draco's birthday wishes come true. To bad that Asteria is a pain in Pansy's arse. Warning: Infidelity.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money. This is what I do for fun.  
**

* * *

**Birthday Presents**

Asteria and Pansy have been planning to make Pansy's and Draco's birthday wishes come true. To bad that Asteria is a pain in Pansy's arse.

"And you are absolutely, positively sure that you want him? Because if this a joke Asteria, then I will hex you back to Paris."

"I'm as sure about him as you are about Weasley, though I maintain you might need you head examined more than I regarding our taste in men."

Pansy studied Asteria Greengrass daintily sipping her tea, still befuddled that anyone would actually want her husband. It wasn't like she didn't love him. She had been in love with him since they were kids. It was more that she really didn't like him, though she did like a certain red-headed Weasley and that was more than she ever felt towards her husband.

Still confused, she asked again, "So explain to me again why you would want him? You did catch him in bed with the Patil twins while you were with him last time?"

"Which I believe you set up?" Asteria purred, setting her tea cup down.

"And if I did?" Pansy smirked, thinking that this silly little idea they came up with a couple of months ago may actually work; as long as Asteria was sure she wanted Pansy's arse of a husband. "Why come to me now?"

"Because I never thanked you for removing him from my side when I wanted to see the world and he wanted a wife."

"And that's why you nearly killed him when you discovered him in bed with two someones not you?"

"Just because I wasn't ready to be his wife, doesn't mean that I didn't love him."

"And now?"

Asteria smirked, "Well I want a husband.."

"But what about children?" Pansy asked, wanting to make sure that the girl knew what she was getting into marrying Draco with his inability to produce children after having an heir.

"Scorpius is fine but I never was one to actually want to have my own children."

"And you are absolutely, positively sure..."

"I'm well aware, Pansy, of the Malfoy curse," Asteria laughed, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Actually made me thankful for you taking him off my hands. So speaking of why I want Draco and you want Weasley, you actually want more?"

"Yes," Pansy replied, leaning back. "Let's just leave it as I don't understand why you don't want them and you don't understand why I would want more."

"Deal. So I get you Weasley and you give me Draco?"

Biting her lower lip, Pansy leaned forward and said, "Deal. Draco is easy, but how the hell are you going to get me Weasley? I can't get that man to look my way for longer than five minutes without staring at his wife or her coming up in conversation."

Asteria picked up her tea daintily and smirked, "All you have to do is being your charming self the next time you see him and he's yours."

"So what makes next time so bloody different?" Pansy narrowed her eyes. If she was going to give up the Malfoy money, then she wanted to make damn sure she got the Weasley virility in return.

"It turns out that a certain Mrs. Weasley has been refusing her husband sex since their last child," Asteria smirked. "He's slightly horny and we are talking about the one with a purported stamina that could even equal yours."

"Doubt that," Pansy scoffed. "But this gets me him how?"

"Oh she's been putting out, just not to him. See I implanted this little suggestion as well as a very potent fertility potion in her morning coffee before her normal rendezvous with her lover. Pretty soon, your Weasley will learn that his wife is pregnant with his best mate's baby," Asteria purred, leaning over. "So all you need to do is be there for him and I promise you he's all yours."

"And you don't think he will forgive her?" Pansy retorted.

"Not the way I've seen his eyes take to following your arse every time you conveniently show up at the ministry when you aren't trying to get his attention," Asteria smirked. "Anyway, I'm surprised your deviant mind hasn't come up with something to make sure he gets in your bed and stays there."

Though she knew better than to trust Asteria, the idea of having someone in her bed that she not only liked but could quite possibly satisfy her proved to be too tempting at the moment. Leaning back over, she attempted to be as casual as possible and commented, "Sounds like you have been planning this for sometime."

"I've been planning for this longer, than you have been knowledgeable of your husband's desire to kill you instead of divorce you."

"So three years by my count. I'm impressed," Pansy replied with a laugh. "I never realized you were so tenacious. So I give you Draco for your birthday?"

"And you shall be presented your Weasley with a bow for yours."

"Deal. Be dressed to kill at the Malfoy Manor on Friday."

* * *

He had officially had it.

Granted it hadn't taken him long to reach the point that he found himself in - torn between divorcing his wife of ten years or simply having her killed. He just couldn't decide which one was cleaner and easier for him: the divorce would definitely be cleaner but having her killed that would be easier. Unfortunately the only person he could trust with killing her, had a crush on his wife so that left him with divorcing her as the easier route.

"Do I even want to know why I see steam pouring out of your ears?" his wife's husky tone lilted into his ears. "Or should we leave it as on a need to know basis - that is when you deem I need to know it, I will have died of old age or you will have had me killed?"

"How was your day, dear?" he sneered as he spun his chair around to face his wife. "Enjoy your tea?"

He had to admit, looking at her now perching in on one of the two chairs in front of his desk, that once she had gotten out of that awkward teenage phase where she looked like a pug, she had turned into quite a stunner. Complete with confidence, overt sexuality and just enough haughtiness to make men like Potter and Weasley drool after a woman who owned the room instead of merely existing in it like their own wives. He just couldn't understand why some red-blooded male couldn't take the hellcat off his hands.

"Quite lovely," she smirked back, annoyingly unaffected by his bad mood. "I had tea with Asteria Greengrass today again, you know Daphne's..."

"I know who Asteria Greengrass is and I don't know why you keep having bloody tea with her," he growled.

Clucking, she smiled innocently and remarked, "Having me followed now darling? Oh well. You know, now that she has actually grown up, she really is delight-...Of course how silly of me, I forgot that you two dated after the war...So please stop channeling a hissing kitten, Draco. It's really quite annoying from a man your age; with Scorpius it is actually endearing but he's three, darling."

"Stop being coy Pansy and distracting me. I know you didn't forget about _that_."

"I know," she replied, somehow managing to look at him in mocking shame with a unadulterated glow of glee. "Of course I didn't forget she dumped you after catching you in bed with...oh what was her name...that's right, Padma Patil...Oh and wasn't Pavarti there also, now that I think about it?"

"Pansy," he growled again.

"Anyway, the two of us have been talking about old times..."

"You two don't have any old times..."

"As I was saying," she purred, still completely unaffected by Draco's bad mood. "We were catching up on old times, and she told me she hadn't been to the Manor since I made improvements, so I invited her to your birthday party on Friday. The best part?...She accepted."

"Are you trying to get me killed? She damn near succeeded the last time she was in the same room as me," Draco yelled, slamming his hands down on his desk. That was it. As soon as she left this room, he was calling Theo to rid him of his wife, once and for all.

"Why no, sweetheart," Pansy purred leaning forward. "I was under the impression that's what you were planning to do to me. Perhaps as a birthday present to yourself this time around?"

Draco officially hated his wife _now_. Coolly, he replied, "And if I was?"

"Hold off until Sunday, darling," Pansy purred standing up. "I have plans for our birthdays I'd like to follow through on."

"Why Sunday? My birthday is on Friday," he growled back.

She just shook her head at him, like he was the simpleton in the room, and sweetly replied, "And mine is on Saturday so I don't plan on getting out of bed until Sunday, silly," as she rose to her feet. "Anyway, I promise I'll make the divorce clean and easy on you if you just have the papers on my vanity Monday morning. I promise I'll be out of the Manor by Tuesday. We can settle arrangements for Scorpius then."

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing. He may still have loved his wife but he didn't trust her at all; though he did have to admit the idea of being single again did have its merits.

Without turning around as she sashayed to the door, she called, "Because, darling, I've decided I want more children and, that being plural, you simply won't work for me."

"And someone else will?"

"Of course darling; I have just the person in mind." Draco really hated how nonplussed his wife was by their conversation. Granted he knew he should be leaping for joy to be free from the witch without risking Azkaban but for the life of him, he hated the fact he still loved her, in spite not liking her as a person at all.

"Who?" he called back out. "Aren't all the Weasleys married?"

"Today, yes," she smirked back at him. "But by next week who knows?"

"And they are incredibly loyal..."

Her sultry laugh cut him off before she purred, "Men are only loyal as long as you let them stay in your bed. I happen to know one whose wife cut him off nine months ago after their last child. Easy pickings."

He quickly went through the Weasleys trying to pinpoint exactly which one had a child nine months ago. When he zeroed in on _that_ one he knew he was going to have her killed for his birthday. He growled, "Pansy..."

"Like I said, divorce papers on Monday darling. I tired of this charade where I actually like being in the same room as you," she sweetly said before closing the door behind her.

Merlin, he hated his wife. Especially when she was right.

* * *

But she sure knew how to throw a party.

He had to admit that to himself as he stood over the ballroom full with guests laughing and socializing. His wife, admittedly a vision in a brilliant red dress he knew cost him a fortune. Yet, watching her flirt with her prey - he wasn't sure if it was excitement or jealousy burning his insides at the moment. Though the entertainment of watching his wife work while her prey's wife was too busy to notice her husband's straying eye or Pansy's intentions, made him hopeful that it was excitement and not jealousy eating at him.

He couldn't help himself as he watched his soon-to-be ex-wife work her charms: he fell in love with her all over again. The smile that taunted and teased regardless if those painted lips were wrapped around a fag, drink, finger, or cock; the playful eyes that his son had inherited, eyes that caused you to give in to whatever they begged, pleaded, or whinged; he could almost hear her playful laugh even where he stood, the one that ached to be silenced with a bruising kiss.

Bloody hell, it would make his life easy if love was all they needed to make their marriage work. All it did though was keep them together. They both knew that their marriage had stopped working even before Scorpius was born. His conception more of a bloody miracle than Potter surviving the Dark Lord not once, but twice.

In this moment watching her a far from the balcony, he was in love with his wife: the one that gave him his son, the one that stood by his side after the war, and held him when his parents died.

In this life, every day he spent with her, he was admittedly completely smitten with the beautiful creature he married on Christmas day ten years ago this year.

However, he just didn't like her much anymore. If he honestly ever liked her at all.

"You aren't suppose to mope on your birthday," a sweet voice sang in his ear. "At least that's what I remember you telling me on my birthday years ago."

Turning around, he found himself face to face with the one he had convinced himself, he had foolishly let get away - Asteria. The passing years had done nothing to take away from the little girl quality of her porcelain skin, big blue eyes, pink bow shaped lips, and her thick, black ringlets that framed her face. He used to call her his china doll, his beautiful china doll.

"Asteria," he breathed her name.

"I'm glad to see you remember my name after, what, ten years?" she purred, taking a sip of her champagne.

Swallowing hard, that he may have underestimated her as the realization grew that she may very well be as dangerous as his wife, Draco responded, "I thought you were on the continent."

Asteria laughed, her laugh twinkling like bells in his ears, "You are still an awful liar, Draco. I thought being married to Pansy would have taught you better."

"Maybe it has?" he challenged back, wondering exactly where the china doll he remembered had disappeared to and where this wildcat that had replaced her had come from.

"Twenty galleons says you know that I have been having tea with your wife over the past two months," she smirked at him.

Draco blanched, though he found himself suddenly mesmerized by the confident woman who approached him and purred, "Pay up Malfoy...unless...unless you would rather spend those twenty galleons taking me to dinner? Say next Friday night?"

"I'm married, Asteria..." he started to say, hiding behind his sham of a marriage to a woman he wanted to kill at least once a day.

He purposefully gulped as he watched her move closer, purring the entire time, "That's funny. A little owlie tells me that divorce papers are being presented to Pansy on Monday as a belated birthday gift. So dinner? Or should we just reacquaint ourselves with dessert?"

Drowning in her ocean blue eyes, he whispered, "How about both?"

"Maybe dessert tonight, breakfast in the morning, and then go from there?"

"Asteria," he moaned, coming to his senses. "What about Pansy? I can't do this to her tonight."

"Oh love," she cooed. "Don't you worry about sweet little Pansy, she's going to have her hands full once Granger tells Weasley she's pregnant with Potter's next child."

"What?" Draco choked out as he realized both women were definitely more dangerous than even he had anticipated.

Coolly, he took the champagne flute out of Asteria's hand and icily whispered, "You forgot one thing in your plan, Asteria - I'm no one's fool," before stalking away.

* * *

"We need to talk," Asteria growled in Pansy's ear, interrupting what she was trying to say to Ron.

Pansy turned and glared at the younger woman, before politely turning to Ron, she cooed, "Ron have you met Asteria Greengrass? Her sister Daphne as a classmate of ours."

"No I don't think I have..."

"I need to talk to you _now_," Asteria growled again, grabbing Pansy's arm.

Pansy shot an icy glare at Asteria before turning back to Ron and playfully saying, "It appears my guest has forgotten her manners at the moment Ron, please forgive her. I'll have to catch up with you later."

"No big deal, it was nice to meet..."

Ron didn't even have a chance to finish what he was saying as Asteria had started to drag Pansy out of the ballroom and into the side hall.

"_What_ is your problem, Asteria?" Pansy growled, prying Asteria's fingers off her arm.

"You were suppose to give me Draco."

"And I did," Pansy said, more than just a little put out. It had taken her a full twenty minutes to get Ron to _really_ pay attention to her and this little brat ruined it. "Or is Draco too much a man for you?"

Smack. Pansy took a step back, stumbling a bit after Asteria's hand contacted with her face. There were only so many things she would put up with in the course of getting rid of her husband and being slapped by a prudish little girl who thought she was actually in control was not one of them.

Knocking her on to her back, Pansy stood over the little wench and growled, "All you had to do was be yourself you little tart. One would think you could bed him easily as you are the one he believes got away. So what did you do?"

"Nothing," Asteria fussed getting back up to her feet and smoothing her dress. "I flirted with him and then he went and hid behind the sham of your marriage. When he starting showing concern for you and _that_, I told him not to worry about you that your hands would be full with Weasley soon enough..."

"You really are daft aren't you?" Pansy laughed. "No wonder it was so easy to get a leg over you last time."

"What do you mean?"

"You just told Draco, we set him up you little bint," Pansy smirked, advancing on the little tart who was ruining her birthday. "Draco hates to be played for the fool and you just told him we did. Why couldn't you just have done what I told you to do and flirt, be yourself, and plead stupid to my own actions?"

"But..."

"But nothing. I promise you Asteria, you cost me my divorce and Weasley, you will find yourself never being able to step foot on this little island again as long as you breathe," Pansy hissed. "Go sit in the bloody music room and let me see if I can save you from yourself."

Spinning on her heel, she stalked away from the silly little tart who was doing her damnedest to ruin her birthday.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just looking for someone."

Asteria spun from where she stood by the window looking onto the garden as she watched Pansy approach Draco. Seeing that it was Pansy's Weasley, she softly said, "I'm sorry that I was rude earlier."

"No big deal," he casually responded. "I'll leave you..."

"What do you see in her?" Asteria asked, interrupting him; her eyes glued on the couple who now sat in the moonlight.

"Hermione? Well she's..."

"No Pansy. The woman I see you watch when you don't think anyone is looking."

"I don't...well, I'm not...I'm fucking married."

Asteria snorted with a sad laugh before continuing, "So is she but it hasn't stopped her from pursuing you every chance she gets. So what makes her so special? Why does her husband spend half of his time plotting to kill her and the other half hiding behind a marriage that is a sham on its best days?"

He gave her no response except the closing of the door. Sighing, she leaned her head against the cool glass and watched as Pansy place an affectionate kiss against Draco's temple. It hurt to watch the affection between two people who swore they no longer wanted to be married to each other though it sure as hell looked like they did.

"Maybe it's just easier," a soft voice sounded. Turning to the voice, she saw that instead of leaving as she had thought, Pansy's Weasley had taken a seat on the piano bench looking at the keys. "My wife won't let me near her anymore and when I bring it up that maybe we should end it, she screams at me at how could I ask her that."

"And Pansy?" Asteria asked, preparing herself to hear what her mind could see at the moment. That she was never going to leave Draco and that left her out in the cold, again.

"She sees me, I guess. A beautiful woman who for some reason sees me."

"And that's enough?"

"It's more than I get from my wife."

Silence filled the room as Asteria's heart broke a little more watching Pansy place an affectionate kiss on Draco's lips. Wiping a tear that had escaped, she turned to him and softly said, "It's bad enough for one of us to be played a fool tonight. Would you like to know where your wife is?"

"Why do I think I don't want to know?" came his equally sad reply.

"Because I don't think you you want to know who she is with," she softly replied moving to take a seat by him. "They are in the next room. I saw them tumble in there when Pansy sent me here to wait while she talked to Draco."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because tonight Pansy and I planned to play Draco for a fool and I lost. Maybe I realize now how unfair it is."

"Great," his voice had turned so icy that Asteria found herself taken back by it. Turning to look at him, she saw the anger radiate from him.

He had nearly crossed the room and was about to open the door when Asteria finally was able to come her senses, and cried out, "Wait..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" His laugh so cruel, even though she had grown up around Slytherins, it cooled her to her very core. "One of these days, someone will stop treating me like a fool."

"Ron...Ron...Ron..." she called his name out as she went after him but the door abruptly closed in her face. Sinking to floor, she realized if Pansy hadn't killed her before, she was definitely going to kill her now.

* * *

"Pouting, I see," Pansy said flippantly, having finally found her sulking husband in the garden.

"I seem to remember you telling me that if I gave you a divorce, then I would have a good birthday," he growled back, sipping his drink; wondering if he could fix what had gone wrong. "Yet, I seem to be having the birthday from hell."

"Sorry about that. I'd forgotten what kind of fool Asteria was."

"That makes two of us."

Taking a seat next to her sulking husband, Pansy nudged him and said, "You know, in spite her being a roaring idiot - she is head over heels for you, which actually might prove it now that I think about it. So why don't you give her a chance?"

"And be the fool? I don't..."

"If anyone's a fool in this sweetie, it's probably me," Pansy sighed, kissing her husband on the temple. "I should have realized how dangerous planning anything with that stupid little tart was. I just figured, presenting you with the one that you believed got away at your birthday would get me the divorce papers I want."

"Why do you want those so badly by the way?" Draco asked, finally turning to look at her. "Really, is the Weasel worth trading this?"

With a small laugh, Pansy said, "Trading a marriage where I love my husband but I haven't liked him in years for a chance at a relationship where I might actually like the man I share the bed with? I don't know how I could ever want that?"

She waited for a response from Draco but when she didn't get it she sighed and continued, "You aren't the only one that no one told that love wouldn't be enough."

When he turned her way, she did something she hadn't done since Scorpius was born, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before whispering, "Let's end this charade. I want Ron and if it's not Asteria, then you deserve to find someone you don't want to kill on a daily basis."

"And that's it? You dosed me in a love potion and set me up with the Patil twins to get me away from her and now you are just willing to walk away?"

Pansy looked at her husband incredulously at his question before throwing her head back laughing, and said, "I _knew_ you knew."

"Of course I did," he laughed. "It was the first time you did something like that that I didn't catch on to."

Ruffling his head, she teased, "And they said you were slow?"

"The papers will be on your vanity on Monday," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied, kissing him on his cheek. "Now let's..."

The sound of glass breaking from caused the two of them to jump and turn around in enough time to watch a chair hit the garden pavers.

"I guess this means the Weasel found out about his wife and Potter?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Clenching her eyes, Pansy counted until ten before saying, "Do you want Asteria or not?"

"And if I don't?"

"I may kill her before the night's over."

Draco laughed, "I'll take care of her. You try and make sure that the Weasel doesn't kill the boy who lived and the smartest witch of our age. I'd hate for my thirtieth birthday to end on that note."

* * *

Pansy discarded her heels before following Draco towards the music room. They hadn't gotten back into the house, when something else met it's demise on the garden pavers.

"You take Weasley," Draco said flippantly, putting his hand on the door.

"Why do I get him?" Pansy retorted. "You take him. I'll take Asteria. Since she fucked this up."

"I plan on getting laid on my birthday. You take Weasley and I'll play her knight in shining armour."

"You mean tarnished armour."

"Same difference," Draco smirked. "Just get Weasley out of the morning parlour and I'll throw in a flat in Muggle London as part of the divorce settlement."

"And an account to decorate it?"

"Deal," Draco said opening the door to reveal Asteria trying to hold Ginny back as Ron threatened Harry who was shielding Hermione. Turning to look at Pansy, he said, "How about I throw in the flat in Madrid too?"

"Add the house in Cape Town and we have a deal."

"You two are settling your divorce now?" Asteria screeched, momentarily letting go of Ginny before grabbing her again before she could get to her husband.

"Seems as good of time as any," Draco coolly said, as Pansy grabbed Weasley by the arm. The coolness of the look he sent her way chilled everyone who was watching while Draco attempted some levity by continuing, "So we good Pansy?"

"Yes, Draco," she responded, pulling on Ron's arms. "Come on let's find you a cold shower."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he growled, yanking his arm back out of her grasp. "I have a good suspicion you are at the root of all of this."

"Well, I'm not," Pansy replied, grabbing his arm again. "That would be the simpleton doing an impressive job of holding your sister back. Frankly, I didn't know Asteria had it in her. All I did was make the mistake of allowing such a simpleton know of my desire for you."

"What?" he said, the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Give me five minutes," Pansy whispered. "Let Draco deal with the drama. He'll let Ginny finish them off and fuck the simpleton mute."

"Okay," he mouthed and allowed Pansy to drag him out of the morning room with Hermione screeching after the two of them.

* * *

"You have five minutes," he snapped the moment she closed the doors to her bedroom suite. She watched as he looked around the room before realizing just where she had brought him, "And you bring me here?"

"Where should I have brought you?" Pansy purred taking a seat on her sofa. "The ballroom, the gardens, the kitchen?"

"Anywhere but a bedroom."

"What's wrong with here? It's far enough away that no one can disturb us and as I'm getting only five minutes, I want to make the most of it."

"Then start talking," Ron snapped, taking a seat on the bed. He continued to glare at her as he crossed his arms and legs.

"Are you always this charming? Or do I bring it out in you?"

"You aren't helping yourself."

"And you haven't been helpful much either," she purred, standing up. "I have been chasing after you for now going on two years and tonight, downstairs, was the first time I honestly thought you noticed. So whose fault is that?"

"You know you may not love your husband..."

"Oh that's where you are wrong," she interrupted. "I do love my husband very much and he loves me. Turns out that it isn't enough for either one of us."

Pansy couldn't help but laugh at the befuddled look on his face before continuing, "I know, doesn't seem possible but it is. I love him, I just don't like him at all; makes for a very cold, distant marriage when we aren't speaking to the other."

"But...but...but I love my wife."

"Even after tonight?" Pansy asked. "Even after catching her with your best mate?"

"Which I think you set up."

"Which I didn't. Don't you think, if I was going to something so sleazy like that don't you think I would have done it before now? I have been trying to get you into my bed for two years."

"I would say this reeks of desperation," he retorted.

"No this does," she said, grabbing his face and kissing him hard.

She felt his hands grip her upper arms and try to pull her away but she refused to let go. When she finally felt him relax under her body and started to kiss her hungrily back, she pushed him back onto the bed. Crawling onto of his body, now stretched on her bed, she found herself smiling into the kiss while cursing the tightness of her dress.

Pulling her lips back, she started to kiss along his jaw line, and whispered into his ear, "So did I convince you?"

"I think I'm in need of that cold shower now," he moaned as she nipped at his ear.

"Make it a hot bath and I'll join you."

"Deal."

* * *

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry," Draco laughed, handing a glass to the person sitting on the stairs that led away to the garden. "Turns out that Asteria has evolved into one hell of a wildcat in bed and it was too tempting."

His companion shuddered, "Oh gods, I do _not_ want to hear about your sex life when it doesn't involve me."

"You asked," he replied taking a seat and working on opening a bottle of champagne. "So what should we toast to?"

"I was thinking we should start with the fact that your elaborate plan actually worked?"

"Seeing as your plan went so well and not only did I wind up with a son, so did you, and a niece. Oh and didn't your second brilliant-can't-fail-plan get you a nephew and a daughter," Draco laughed. "So Miss Ginerva? Now that your brother and my wife's happiness are taken care of - what are you planning to do now that you are free of that husband of yours?"

"Depends?" she purred. "You think Asteria's up for me too? I'm kind of in the mood to shag her rotten for being a good sacrificial lamb."

Grabbing her, he huskily whispered, "And you are under the mistaken impression that I'm sharing you with her, now your husband is out of our hair."

"And you are under the mistaken impression that I'm going to share you again without quid pro quo."

"Fine. I'll send Asteria back to Paris first thing in the morning. A good _Obliviate_ should do the trick."

"Right answer love."

_Fin._


End file.
